Angel of Music
by Erik-Phantom-Angel-of-Music
Summary: Christy Darby comes to a Musical Arts private college after her father's passing. But there is a presence within its walls that wants her...that calls her his Angel of Music. But Christy keeps having this weird sense of Deja Vu... as if she knows this voice... this man... this...Phantom. Will she make the right choice this time? Her childhood sweetheart, or her own personal Angel?
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Music

By: Hannah Lancaster

Chapter 1: Echo's Whisper

"_I am your Angel Of Music! Come to me, Angel Of Music..._"

My eyes snapped open, and I snapped straight up, nearly falling out of my seat. My breathing was heavy, and I felt that my face was in a cool sweat.

The passenger in the seat next to me glared at me grumpily before shifting onto their side facing away from me, and settling back into sleep.

I looked around, slightly disoriented for a moment.

"_In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came..."_

I looked at the mini television on the back of the seat in front of me, and watched as Christine followed the Phantom down to his lair.

"_That voice that calls to me and speaks my name..."_

The inflight movie they were showing was _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera, _and I must have fallen asleep during the opening credits. The Phantom's voice must have been what had woken me up through my earphones.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet..."_

_ Man, Gerard Butler's voice sends chills down my spine_, I thought to myself. _I'd let him have power over me any day._

I laid back in my seat, and felt my eyes shut again, wary from the long flight.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear..."_

"_I am the mask you wear..._" I sang quietly to myself as I drifted back into sleep.

"_It's me they hear..."_

_ "Christine!"I heard the most melody filled voice call out._

_ I looked back, and saw him._

_ The mask covering the right side of his face gleamed white in the darkness. The left side of his face was beautiful and flawlessly perfect. The red lips turned up in a crooked smile when he saw me, his green eyes holding a special sparkle just for me. He was dressed all in black except his white poet shirt. It was open to the middle of his chest. He was wearing a black cape, black pants and black shoes._

_ The Opera Ghost. The Phantom. My...Phantom_

_ He held out his gloved hand for me, and I stepped forward and took it without thinking._

_ "My Angel," he said, his voice sending _frissons _of pleasure through my body. "You have returned to me at last."_

_ He took me into his arms, and dipped his head to kiss me..._

I felt a hand shake my shoulder, and I blinked my eyes open, slightly disoriented. I looked forward and the movie screen was black so must have missed the rest of it. Shit, I missed _The Point of No Return_, my favorite scene in the entire movie. The sexual tension... goodness!

I pulled my ear phones out as I felt the tap on my shoulder, and looked up into the face of a titan haired flight attendant. She smiled at me, her teeth white and even.

"We are unloading the passengers, sweetheart," she said. "So unless you want to go back to the United States, I think you should get up."

I looked around and noticed that almost all the passengers were gone. I smiled up at her sheepishly.

"I'm so terribly sorry." I apologized, and unbuckled the seat around my middle. I stood up and open the compartment above my seat. I grabbed my carry-on bag, and smiled at the at flight attendant whose name tag said her name was Janice.

She moved out of the way as I exited my seat, smiling the whole time.

She was still smiling as I walked towards the exit.

_Okay, someone takes their job a little to seriously,_" I thought to myself, and made to follow the other passengers out the door. Just as I was about to step out onto the platform, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find the smiling Janice smiling even bigger. I smiled back against my will, and turned to face her once again.

"Yes?"

She touched the side of my face, her hands soft and comforting.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling flattered, and turned to walk down the tunnel that led into the airport.

I was halfway down before I heard her speak again.

"He has missed you... Christine."

I stopped in my tracks, and felt my heart pound for a reason I couldn't explain.

_How the hell does she know my full name is Christine?_

I spun around, and jumped back when I saw her behind me, still smiling.

"What the hell?" I gasped out, feeling the blood pound through my veins.

Her smile twisted almost cruelly.

"Make the right choice this time, Christine," she said, her voice taking on an ominous tone.

"What are you taking about?" I said in a loud whisper, glancing at the other passengers staring at us.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard a loud and authoritative voice say behind me in french, and I spun around to face a security guard.

I was shaking, but I made my voice firm.

"This flight attendant is threatening me." I said in the same language, pointing behind me.

He looked behind me, and then looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"What flight attendant?"

I glanced behind me in exasperation and blanched.

_There was no one there._

"But- she-she... she was-,"

The security guard took my arm and gently but firmly propelled me towards the terminal.

"Ma'am, I'm taking you to—-," he tried to say, but I pulled arm out of his grasp.

"I am perfectly capable of taking myself through the terminal, thank you," I replied frostily, and walking with my head held high, and ignoring the people staring curiously in my direction, I made my way to the baggage claiming area.

I found the luggage carousel, and waited patiently for my bag to roll around. Once my black bag came, I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed it.

I turned back around and nearly jumped out of my skin. A tall statuesque woman was looking down her nose at me through black wire rimmed glasses. Her black hair was pulled back into a severe ballerina bun that made my own scalp hurt just looking at it. She had a pleasantly middle aged face, and the bluest eyes were staring down at me shrewdly, as if assessing me.

"Christine Darby?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft and melody like. "Are you Christine Darby?"

I swallowed hard and looked around, hoping someone would save me from this woman who was staring at me as one might study a interesting relic.

"Um, yes, Madame," I answered back, feeling my palms go sweaty. I wiped them on my jeans.

She got closer, almost till her nose was touching mine.

"Still beautiful," she whispered, and I smelled the mint on her breath. It made me dizzy. "Almost like it was yesterday..."

"Madame?" I cleared my throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She blinked, and awareness seemed to enter eyes. She gave me one last long look, before straightening back to her towering, nearly six foot height.

"Yes, you do," she said, her french accent heavy and thick. "Though I haven't seen you since you were a small child... that was back when your mother was still with us."

I stayed silent, still wanting to know who she was.

"I am Madame Helene Comtemse,"

I gazed at this woman in astonishment.

"You are my godmother?"

~x~

I was silent on our way out of the airport. I was still in a state of shock that this tall and imposing woman was one of my father's closest friends... and my mothers.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you, Madame." I said, embarrassed.

"That's quite alright."

"So how long have you known my father?" I asked, using present tense.

She glanced at me with a sadness I couldn't fathom as we walked out the doors of the terminal. The look in her eyes made my heart ache.

She glanced ahead again, but not before I saw the tears glistening in her eyes. She pulled a lace handkerchief from her sleeve, and dabbed at her eyes. She tucked it back in her sleeve before she spoke again.

"I've known him for a long time, child," she said simply.

"I am not a child," I childishly pointed it out, I even stuck out my lip for emphasis.

To my surprise, she chuckled, and it lit up her entire face. She glanced in my direction, and the smile she flashed blinded me for a minute.

"Not any longer no," she whispered, glancing at the other people at the side walk. "You are older than you were back then. You can make mature decisions, and not make wrong choices... now that you are older."

I glanced at her in puzzlement.

"I just graduated high school. It's not like I'm running for president or anything," I remarked, as we stopped in on the edge of the sidewalk.

She just kept on smiling, and waved.

I looked to see who or what she was waving at, and then about fell on my bottom when a long black stretch limo pulled in front of us on the curb. The emblem on the side in big gold letters read`

_Madame Comtemse's College of Dramatic Arts_

I arched an eyebrow, and glanced at my godmother.

"Not really an advertising school are you?" I joked, and chuckled when her smile got even bigger.

"Not at all. At least you have a sense of humor this time around." she remarked, nodding as the driver came around the car to open the backdoor for us.

"What do you mean?"

Madame Helene picked up her skirt daintily and got in the car, avoiding answering my question. I sighed and followed in after her.

"Mademoiselle," the driver nodded to me, and I nodded back automatically.

He shut the door when I entered the vehicle and settled myself back against the soft black cushions.

"Now, Madame-," I started it to say, but I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

I shifted my gaze in that direction, and drew in a startled breath when I saw a man sitting in on the other side of the limo.

"Oh, my." I whispered, and saw his teeth flash in the darkness of the limo.

"My apologies, Mademoiselle," he said, his voice low and comforting. "I appear to have startled you."

I smiled back hesitantly.

"That's quite alright..." I trailed off, unsure of what to call him.

Madame Helene took over, sensing my confusion.

"Christine, this is Lord Radcliffe," Madame explained. "He is a sponsor of our school."

Her voice held a note of coldness that confused me.

"A patron of the arts are you, Monsieur?" I asked, thinking he looked everything but.

"It has been in my family to be a lover of the arts, Mademoiselle Darby," he explained. "Let's just say I'm a traditionalist."  
Madame Helene snorted, but otherwise say nothing more.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your loss, Mademoiselle." Lord Radcliffe said regretfully. "Your father was great man."

My eyes widened, and my breath caught.

"You knew my father, Monsieur?"

He nodded, and I could have sworn I saw his brown eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Yes, very well." was all he said.

I sat back in my seat as the the car began to move, and Lord Radcliffe looked away.

As we started our journey, I glanced at him from beneath my lashes.

He was a handsome man, most likely in his early to mid twenties. His dirty blonde hair curled around the bottom of his ears, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was a diamond studded earring in his left ear. He was slim but well built, and I could see the faint hint of muscle as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He had an aristocratic nose, which of course he had to given his title, and a light tan complexion.

Overall the man looked perfect in every physical way.

_Not bad..._ I thought. _Not bad at all._

I felt my eyes begin to flutter close, and realized that I was still slightly tired from the plane ride. I yawned.

Madame Helene looked over at me and smiled.

"Go to sleep, _chéri,_" she said. "I will wake you up when we arrive."

I nodded sleepily, and closed my eyes...

_Christine...Christine...Christine..._


	2. Chapter 2: School Of Music

Angel Of Music

By:Hannah Lancaster

Chapter 2:School Of Music.

_Christine...Christine...Christine..._

_Torch flames flickered. My heart beat fast in my chest..._

_Christine...Christine...Come back to me...Christine...Christine..._

_His touch...His voice...Filling my soul...Completing me..._

_Christine...My Christine...Christine..._

"...Christine!"

My eyes shot open and I sat straight up, knocking my head on something hard in the process.

"Ow!" the object I hit with such force protested.

I looked up and grimaced when I noticed _who_ the object was.

"Lord Radcliffe!" I gasped, scooting forward in my seat to get closer to the nobleman now rubbing his right eye with an expression of pain on his face. "I am so sorry!"

I took his hand away from his face and leaned in for a closer look. I poked the reddening area around his eye with my finger.

"Hey!" he scowled at me, flinching when I poked it again. "Would you please stop that?"

I frowned at him. "It'll most likely bruise, Lord Radcliffe...but I think you'll live."

"Christy." came my name from the seat beside me.

I looked over to find Madame Helene looking at me, obviously expecting me to acknowledge her.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked, sliding away from Lord Radcliffe, more than slightly uncomfortable with our slight closeness.

"We have arrived." she stated calmly.

I looked out the window and gaped in astonishment.

A large castle loomed before me. At least, that's what it looked like to me. It had to have at the very least five floors. There was no telling how many floors were below the monstrous structure. The grounds were well groomed and the building itself looked ageless, though it had most likely been standing there for the better part of a century.

"Madame, I-," I was speechless.

She chuckled at my astonishment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded, and very nearly jumped out of the car when the chauffeur opened the door for me.

"Mademoiselle," he nodded at me, and I nodded back.

"Monsieur,"

The moment my feet touched the grass, I felt at home. Like I belonged here, as if the land were a part of me.

_Christine...Christine...Christine..._

I looked around, startled.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Radcliffe as he was stepping out of the car.

He looked at me, a confused look on his face.

"Hear what?"

_Christine...Come back to me...Christine..._

"That!" I whispered, looking around.

He looked at me as if I had lost my wits.

"I do not hear anything," he said, and walked past me to go into the school.

"Pansy," I mumbled under my breath, and reached back to grab my bags out of the car.

Madame Helene held my carry on bag in her hand.

"Andre will take in your black suitcase, Christy." she said, nodding at the chauffeur as he shut the back door behind her. He nodded, and I noticed he already had my black suitcase in his hand.

I went to reach for it.

"Really I can-,"

"No, mademoiselle," he said, and walked past me.

I glanced after him, shaking my head.

"Real sociable isn't he?" I asked Madame Helene, who had come to stand beside me.

"You get used to it." she responded simply, and followed after the chauffeur.

I sighed and, not knowing what else to do, chased after my godmother.

~x~

"...and this is your room." Madame Helene said as she opened the door to a rather large suite that contained two full sized beds.

My suitcase was already at the foot of the bed on the left. A large window with an outside balcony separated the two beds, and when I walked over to it, saw that it overlooked a garden.

"How beautiful," I gushed with honest delight. I turned to face Madame Helene, who had placed my carry on bag on my bed. I walked over and took her hands in my own. "Thank you so much for the opportunity to be a part of your school."

She gave a somewhat hesitant smile in return, freed her right hand from my grasp, and reached out to touch my cheek gently with the tips of her fingers.

"Just do us proud,"

I nodded, knowing she meant my parents and herself.

After an awkward yet somehow comfortable silence, I pulled away.

"So, I have a roommate?" I asked, nodding to the bed on the other side of the room.

Madame Helene nodded.

"Yes-,"

The door burst open, and I glimpsed my blonde bombshell roommate.

"Christine!" she shouted, and opened her arms.

I hesitated before walking over to her. She looked frighteningly familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked, feeling bad because she obviously recognized me.

My heart broke as I saw her face crumple.

"You don't remember me?" she whispered dejectedly, and I knew she was about to cry.

I looked at the girl hard. I thought I knew her. Blonde hair... big doe blue eyes... long black lashes... cute pixie like nose...tears that made my heart ache with grief.

Suddenly a memory hit me with a surprising force.

_"__Christine!"_

_I woke up to find her shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find her big blue ones, looking at me with a worried expression._

_"__Christine, are you alright?"_

_It was then I noticed myself shaking, and I couldn't control my shivers. Suddenly, tears starting coursing their way down my cheeks._

_"__No, no, no," I whispered, rocking back and forth across my twin size bed. I placed my hands over my eyes, blocking out the memories of the nightmare._

_I felt the covers being pulled back, and felt the warmth of a small body next to my own. Small hands pulled away at my own. Those same hands wiped away the tears that were making wet tracks down my cheeks._

_She took me into her arms._

_"__Christine its okay." she whispered, placing a small kiss to my hair. "I am never going to let anything hurt you."_

_I calmed down and hugged her back, still sniffling slightly._

_"__Thank you," I whispered to her as darkness claimed my thoughts again. "We will always be friends, won't we..."_

"...Meg." I said, coming back to the present. My hand went to the half heart charm on the necklace around my neck. I had gotten it when I was ten, and only one person had the other half.

The crumpled face broke out into a wide smile, and she reached under her cami top to pull out a silver chain... one identical to mine.

It was then my face broke out into a wide grin.

"Oh, Meg!" I shouted jubilantly.

She held out her arms again, and I ran into them.

"Oh, Christine!" she shrieked, and hugged me tight, nearly squeezing the breath out of me.

But I hugged her back just as fiercely.

"It has been so long!" I said quietly, finally pulling out of her embrace.

Meg nodded. "Nearly nine years since I have seen you last!"

I felt my smile falter, then fall completely.

"At-at-," I started, but I couldn't go on.

She realized what she said, and touched my arm lightly.

"At your mother's funeral." she finished for me softly, and embraced me once again.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

Meg and I pulled apart, and we both glanced at the doorway.

A tall statuesque woman was leaning against the door jam, her arms crossed. Her raven hair cascaded in waves down her back, and she looked to be from Italian origins. Her almond eyes were narrowed at me suspiciously and a slight smirk twisted at her full lips.

She was utterly beautiful... and I instantly took a dislike to her.

"You must be Crissy," she said, making no attempt to come up to me and introduce herself. "The new orphan."

I knew she was trying to get a rile out of me, trying to start something. Though, for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

Meg gasped in outrage.

"How dare you speak to Christine like that you cow!"

The girl moved herself from her place against the entry way and took a slow menacing step towards Meg.

"Listen here you little-,"

"Girls! That is enough!" Madame Helene ordered us without even raising her voice, but her tone was something you obeyed without thinking."Carol, I believe you are supposed to be in your singing lessons as of right now."

Carol looked back at me, and the cold hatred in her eyes astonished me.

"Welcome to hell." she sneered, and walked out.

The room was stifling in its silence. It was broken by Madame Helene.

"Well, Christine, we shall leave you to get settled shall we?"

They made to move out the door.

"I'd rather go to my classes now."

Madame Helene turned to look back at me.

"Are you quite certain, Christy? If you wish time to settle in, then I would allow it."

I smiled and spread out my arms.

"What better way to settle in than to jump right into my daily schedule."

She hesitated, nodded... and the stern look disappeared. Her face broke out into a wide grin.

"Very well." she said. "I'm sure you will enjoy your lessons here."

~x~

I looked at the twenty pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Miss Christine Darby." Madame Helene was saying. "She will be joining your classes for the rest of the semester."

I nervously looked at the swarm of curious faces before me, and I felt my stomach start to churn. I hated being in front of people.

The music teacher looked at me, and smiled a hesitant smile.

"Do you have musical talents, mademoiselle?" he asked me, tapping his fingers on the desk.

Before I had the chance to speak, a harsh voice cut me off.

"I bet she doesn't even possess a good voice." I heard Carol say, and I jerked my head towards her.

There was dead silence in the room, as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what I would say.

The silence was broken by the music teacher.

"Now, if Mademoiselle Darby doesn't wish to-,"

"I'll do it."

There was a collective gasp from the class.

The music teacher looked at me uncertainly.

"Are you quite sure, mademoiselle?" he asked me.

I look into Carol's smirking face, and replied,

"Quite positive."

I walked over to the piano in the corner of the room and sat down on the bench.

"You play the piano, mademoiselle?" the music teacher inquired, and walked over to me.

I nodded.

"Along with the violin."

He seemed quite impressed.

"Would you like me to play while you sing?"

I looked at him, extremely greatful.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

I stood up from the piano, and he took up the place I had vacated. He flexed his fingers experimentaly.

"What would you like me to play, mademoiselle?"

I thought about it for a minute, but at the moment, only one song came to mind. I leaned down and whispered it in his ear. As I pulled away, I saw his eyes widened.

"Do you know it?"

He nodded, opened the filing cabinet next to the piano, and pulled out the selection of music I had requested.

I smiled at him.

"Well isn't that handy?"

He placed the music on the piano, then looked at me uncertainly.

"Are you quite sure this is the piece you want to sing?"

I looked around the classroom, and came across Carol again. She was still smiling a devilish smile, looked ready to laugh out loud.

My resolve firmed, and I nodded.

"Positive."

He sighed.

"Very well." Then he began to play.

As the into the music began, I felt it begin to course through my veins.

I was no longer in a classroom of my peers... I was on stage, the stage lights blinding me. I felt the pulse of the audience, the sheer seductive tones of the music. I felt the anticipation of he audience fill me, and then I heard my music cue.

So I opened my mouth and began to sing.

~x~

He was working over his desk when he heard it.

The swell of sweet music filled his ears, though it was somewhat muffled by floors that separated him and the music room. An angel's voice it seemed had found him in his loneliness, and the sound of her music made his heart leap and his spirit soar.

There was only one person's voice who could make him feel this way.

"_Christine..."_ he whispered, and smiled.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3: Explosions of Song

Angel of Music

By:Hannah Lancaster

Chapter 3:Explosions of Song

"_Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start? One day its simply there... alive inside your heart."_

I opened my eyes, and stared at the class of my peers as I continued singing. I watched the sneer slowly start to slip from Carol's face.

"_Its slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control..."_

I continued singing, and gloried in everyone's expression... especially Carol's. I knew my voice was good, though not professionally trained. I had rough spots to work out, but my voice was still tolerable to the ear.

"_Hearts may get broken..._" I sang, then noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I glanced towards the door, still letting my voice ring out.

Lord Radcliffe was leaning against the door frame, just behind Meg. His right cheek was lifted in a half smile, and his blue eyes sparkled as he caught my gaze with his own. A small yellow glow filled me as I noticed the approval in his eyes.

I glanced back at the students as I reached the peaking high notes at the end of the song.

I took a deep breath, belting it out.

"_Life may be fleeting...Love lives on!_" I bowed my head to indicate that I was done, and I heard nothing but silence.

_Was it bad? I thought I performed it quite well..._ I thought to myself, suddenly feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Then a small hesitant clap began... then another...another. The whole classroom suddenly burst into a fit of applause.

Startled, I looked up and noticed everyone was clapping for me... Carol even had a look of grudging respect in her eyes.

The music teacher stood up from the piano and bowed to me respectively. I inclined my head in response.

"That was very good, _mademoiselle_." he said, and he had a large grin plastered across his aging face. He reached out to take my hand, he bowed over it and kissed it. "I am Monsieur Giles, your music teacher."

"An honor to meet you, _monsieur,_" I replied back, and smiled.

Monsieur Giles let go of my hand and turned back to the class. He clasped his hands together gleefully.

"Alright class, let us begin today's lesson..."

~x~

"Christine, that was amazing!" Meg gushed as we toured around the school. "I had no idea you could sing like that."

"Niether could I," I admitted shyly. "Something seemed to take over me, and the whole world fell away as I sang."

Meg snickered. "Did you see the look on Carol's face? Priceless! It was about time someone took her down a peg or two."

I smiled and said nothing.

"You did quite well, Miss Darby." A male voice said from behind us, and I turned to find Lord Radcliffe standing behind us, a red rose in his right hand. He walked up to me and extended it. "For you, _mademoiselle."_

Madame Helene cold voice rang out on the other side of me.

"Pilfering from our gardens are you, _monsieur_?" she asked, her voice hard.

He threw an impatient glance in her direction.

"Considering I paid for that garden, I believe I have every right to snag one rose from it, _Madame_."

_Pansy_, I thought again, but immediately felt guilty for it.

I reached out and took the rose from him.

"Thank you," I whispered, bringing it to my nose and lightly sniffing it.

He held out his arm. "Might I have the privilege of giving you the rest of the tour, _mademoiselle_?"

I hesitated, then looked at Meg.

"Do you mind?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

She gave me a sad smile. "Not at all. I have been keeping you to myself anyway."

Wondering a bit about why she smiled so sadly, I handed the rose to her. She took it from me, and smiled larger, all traces of sadness gone.

"You have given me a single red rose... it's fate."

I laughed and reached out to hug her.

"I'll be around to our room later." I said, and pulled away.

She nodded, then turned back to her mother, who was giving me a disapproving stare.

I turned around and took Lord Radcliffe's arm.

He smiled down at me, and lightly touched my hand, which was tucked into the crook of his elbow. We began to walk away from my godmother and recently found best friend, and was soon enraptured as he explained every detail to me.

"The school was built in 1905 by an E. Destler. It was originally just a concert hall and opera house, then around 1985 buildings were added on to the original structure, dormitories were made, and it was turned into a school of dramatic arts."

We were going down a long hallway, and I couldn't help but notice the sloping of the roof, the large windows.

"This looks like the Paris opera house." I realized with a jolt. "There are many differences, but the similar structure is there."

He looked down at me.

"Have you ever been to the Paris opera, Miss Darby?"

I gave a small, sad smile.

"Regrettably, no," I admitted. "Though my father did show me pictures. He was a violinist in their orchestra."

I realized we had stopped at a window. I walked over to it, and found myself gazing out at the garden. I sat on the window seat, and gazed out at the vastness of the garden. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks and I impatiently brushed them away.

"Like I said before... he was a good man."

I turned to face Lord Radcliffe.

"How did you know my father, sir?"

He came and sat down on the seat beside me. I shifted over to give him room.

"He was my music teacher some years ago... my violin teacher."

I was baffled.

"He taught you? So you once lived in America?"

He shook his head.

"No he was only my teacher every summer... when I came over with Madame Helene and Meg to your home."

It took me a minute to process this. I could only stare at him stupidly.

"My...home?"

He smiled at me then.

"Christine, can it be that you still do not recognize me?"

I squinted my eyes, and peered hard into the features of his face. The blonde hair curled rakishly around the tops of his ears. The blue eyes sparkling with undeniable mischief. I suddenly had a clear image in my mind of a young boy, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had an impish grin on his face as he ran around my father's studio, a frog in his hand, chasing after a blonde girl. Meg.

"Rolf?" I whispered. "Is it you?"

He threw back his head and laughed out right.

"Ah, Christy!" he said, sweeping me into a hug. "Thank goodness. For a minute there I thought you had blotted me from your memory."

I hugged him back, feeling comfortable in his embrace. Safe. Then I pulled away and gave him a wry smile.

"I have," I reminded him dryly. "I seem to remember how you used to terrorize Meg and I."

He flashed a crooked grin, showing off the dimple in his left cheek.

"I thought that was the way to get girls."

We both laughed, then lapsed into silence. I turned my head to look out the window, and noticed the sun starting to sink down below the hills.

I stood up abruptly, and smiled at Lord Rad- Rolf.

"I- uh-it's getting late." I pointed out, and he too turned to look out the window.

"So it is."

He stood up and swept me into his arms again. It felt nice and warm. I felt a nice warm flip in my stomach, and I couldn't deny I was attracted to my old friend.

I pulled back and gave him a hesitant smile.

"It was good seeing you, Rolf." I honestly admitted, and my heart flipped when he lifted my hand and kissed it.

"We'll have dinner sometime, yes?"

I nodded eagerly. I sighed as I watched him walk away.

_But still a pansy, _the devil side of me whispered.

_Hush! _I told it, before turning around to go back to the dormitories.

~x~

"_Christine..._"

I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard my name being called. It was the same voice as before... and I heard the same longing in it when it said my name once again.

"Hello?" I called out softly, afraid to wake Meg who was asleep in her bed. "Who is there?"

"_Christine... my Angel..._"

"Who are you?" I said, somehow knowing that I shouldn't be afraid. "What do you want?"

"_Ah, Christine... you know who I am... just look inside your heart, my dear..._"

Then all was silent.

"Hello?" I tried to coax the voice to answer me again. "Hello?"

I walked over to the vanity and grabbed my journal. I needed to write what was happening to me down or else I knew I would lose my mind. The lights suddenly went out and my heart skipped a beat. Movement in the mirror on the vanity caught my attention, and I jerked my gaze to it. My heart seemed to stop in my chest as I saw a dark figure shrouded in shadow standing behind me. It was a tall form, and I instinctively knew that it was male. I jumped when I felt his hands land on my shoulders. He forced me to sit in the chair in front of the vanity, and I landed in it with a hard thump.

"_Christine..._"

I shivered as I heard the voice again, knowing that it came from this man.

"Who are you?" I whispered, hating how shaky my voice sounded. "What do you want from me?"

"_Ah Christine...my Angel... _my _Christine..."_

His left hand moved from my shoulder, and he slid his fingertips up my neck till he reached my my cheek, which he caressed with the back of his hand. I shivered in response to his touch... but it wasn't a shiver of revulsion... but one of longing.

_What the hell?_

I searched his features in the mirror, trying to distinguish any revelations of his face, but it was to dark. I did, however, notice his hands... they were a musician's hands, long and beautiful. The kind of hands that could make beautiful music... or bring a woman to the heights of ecstasy.

I had to be losing my mind. _Where in the world are my thoughts taking me?_

"Who are you?" I asked again, my voice shaking not from fear... but excitement.

"_Oh, Christine... Christine... Christine..._"

"Christine?"

I jumped at the sound of Meg's voice, and jumped up from the chair. I spun around to face my captor to find... no one there. My heart was still beating fast in my chest, and my hands were shaking.

"Christine, who were you talking to?"

I looked over at Meg, who was sitting straight up in her bed, stretching.

I laid my journal back down on the vanity, and marched to the door, swinging it open.

_What the hell was happening to me?_

"Christine? Where are you going?"

I paused on the threshold.

"I-I just need some air!"

I ran down the hall way, not knowing where my feet were carrying me.

"_Christine...Christine..._"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the voice.

"_Ah, child... you know I can't do that..._"

I burst out the doors and found myself in the gardens. I ran down the cobblestone path, not caring where I went, just needing to get away.

I sprinted through another set of doors and found myself in the main building.

_Where do I go?_

_Music...I need...music..._

I found the door I needed, and with a sigh of relief, I found it open.

I fell into the music room, and collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking my body.

_I'm going crazy... Is this how I am dealing with my grief?_

I stumbled my way over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I began to play without thinking... the first song that came to my head. After playing the first few notes, my mind registered what I was playing.

Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again._

"Damn it!" I whispered, as my fingers slipped on the keys, making a horrible sound.

_Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed... somehow you would be here._

_Oh, papa..._

I stood up from the piano, and walked over to the window. The moon illuminated the night sky, and it seemed I could sit there for hours and watch it.

I heard a great big rattling sound in front of me, and I looked down to find I was leaning against the air conditioning. I crouched down next to it to see where the rattling was coming from. I couldn't find the source. The rattling just got bigger and bigger and...

"Christine! Move!" I heard from behind me, but it was late.

A big sound that sounded like a bomb going off met my ears, and I was suddenly blinded by a great yellow light. I was thrown back against something hard and warm. Then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was my name.

"_Christine!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Touch

Angel of Music

By: Hannah Lancaster

Chapter 4: Familiar Touch

"Christine? My dear, I need you to wake up. Christine?"

_Go away_, I told the voice. _Just let me die._

The voice chuckled.

"I am afraid thats not an option, my dear. "

I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't.

"I can't," I whispered from a parched throat. "I can't open them."

I heard a sigh, gentle fingers were probing at my scalp.

"Any pain?" a male voice asked, and I felt my scalp prickled where his fingers probed. His touch... was... familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and then the fingers disappeared.

I heard retreating footsteps, and then the voice came again.

"No, my dear. I can't say we have ever met in this lifetime."

I frowned, not liking the person's response. But I didn't push the matter further.

"Excuse me, but... why can't I open my eyes?"

"I am afraid my dear, that you have been the victim of a terrible accident."

"Accident?"

Then I remembered.

The blinding light. The eardrum splintering sound I heard... the air conditioner.

"What happened?"

There was more movement around the room. I was frustrated that I had to rely on my ears to determine the man's location.

"The air conditioning unit in the music room exploded." the man said. "You are lucky that I was there to find you."

"You are the one who found me?"

There was a chuckle, low and deep. It was comforting.

"Not such much as found you as you exploded into my arms."

_Exploded in his arms, huh? Sounds kinky. _My conscience admonished my thoughts. _Bad Christy. Bad! _

I could feel a blush come over my face as the memory came back to me.

"So you were the rock I slammed into?"

Another chuckle.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or offended. I had to cover up your eyes with bandages because they were slightly burned."

I heard a knock, and the a door opened.

"Oh, Christy!"

Meg's voice assaulted my ears as I felt the side of the bed dip with her weight, then her arms were around me, pulling me into a sitting position.

I winced as she touched a tender spot on my side.

"Carfully, Meg!" came the male voice again, hardly admonishing my friend. "Remember, child, she is injured."

I could sense Meg's flushed face, and could tell when she dropped her head in shame.

"Sorry, Mr. Deslter." she whispered.

_Destler... Destler..._

_Now that name sounded familiar..._

"Christine, darling thank goodness you are alright." I heard Madame Helene's voice, and I insictively turned towards the sound, suspecting that general direction was the door way.

"Madame," I whispered. "I am so sorry to be so much trouble."

"Ah, darling." I heard her say, and then I was enfolded into her arms. I smelled the smell of Chanel perfume, and I suddenly felt more at home. "I'm just relieved that you are alright."

"Maybe if you had informed me of the way the air condtioning unit was acting up before hand, I could have arranged someone to repair it."

I heard insant chargrin in Madame's voice, and she pulled away from me.

"My apologies, Maestro."

_Maestro? _

"Forgive me for interupting your conversation, but who are you?"

I felt all eyes on me, and then a warm, _gloved_, hand clasped mine. I felt the touch of smooth lips on the back of my hand, and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Christine meet Mr. Erik Destler... the Headmaster and owner of the school... and your personal benefactor."

"B-benefactor?"

My hand was placed back into my lap.

"Yes, darling. Erik is sponsoring your education here, at the Academy."

My heart stopped, and I felt my hands go clammy.

"Why... why would he do that?"

More silence.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Let's just say I have taken an interest in your schooling and leave it at that."

I swallowed hard, and decided not to persue the matter... for now.

"Meg, Helene, leave... Miss Darby needs her rest."

Meg hugged me one last time and whispered in my ear,

"He is not as scary as he makes out to be... I promise."

I felt her pull away, and then heard the door shut behind them.

Mr. Destler was moving around the room again. I could hear the shuffling of his clothing.

"So... Mr. Destler-,"

"Erik."

"What?"

"Please... call me Erik."

I hesitated, and then spoke again.

"Okay, erm, Erik. Madame Helene called you... Maestro."

"Yes, what of it?" he demanded impatiently.

"Are you a... conductor?"

"...Composer."

I didn't say anything else, and I heard him sigh.

"Ah, Christine..."

"Christy." I murmured. "My name is Christy."

"I like your full name better. It rolls so sweetly off the tip of my tongue."

Waiting for the blush...waiting... ah there it is. I felt it heat up my face.

"Your blush is really enhanced from the white bandage across your eyes."

_Damn._

I suddenly felt something wet and ticklish brushing what I realized were my now bare feet.

"Oh!"

"Aeysha! No!"

The sensation was suddenly gone.

"What was that?"

"Aeysha, my Siamese. She was licking your toes."

"A cat?" I asked, suddenly very excited. "May I hold her?"

"Well I-,"

"Please, Erik?"

I heard his brooding silence again.

A warm bundle was suddenly placed in my lap, and I set my hand atop of soft fur. A purring suddenly vibrated in my lap and I giggled.

"That is a wonderful sound."

I stopped petting Aeysha.

"What is?"

"Your laugh."

I blushed again.

"Thank you."

Aeysha was taken from my lap rather abruptly.

"Hey!"

"You need your rest, Christine. You have a big day tomorrow."

I was perplexed.

"What is tomorrow?"

There was that damned silence again, but when he spoke this time, there was definite laughter and joy in his voice.

"Tomorrow I will teach you."

"Teach me?"

"Yes, my dear. Tomorrow we begin your singing lessons."


End file.
